my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sanwa
Profile Personal Summary Sanwa was born on Autumn of Day 15 and is the third of the Hulu Brothers. At some point, Sanwa, his brothers, and his grandmother, Yeye, moved to Portia. Despite being colorblind, Sanwa is renowned for his skills with the scissors learning to style hair after visiting Walnut Groove. Sanwa became adept in hairstyling within 10 years. After competing in the local hairstyling competition, many of the citizens mocked his colorblindness, even accidentally dying Remington's hair green at one point. This caused Sanwa to stop pursuing his career as a barber. However, he was given Color-blind Correction Glasses to help with his condition; as a result, he reopened his barbershop once more. Sanwa loves to eat vegetarian foods, such as Fruit Salad and Vegetable Salad. Sanwa dislikes eating hot pot during the Winter Solstice and on dinner dates due to the spiciness of the dish. He once believed a friend who told him that the hot pot was not spicy, only to strain the relationship between the two. Sanwa also dislikes the texture of noodles, regardless of how it looked and smelled. Physical Appearance Related Characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye; his older brothers, Dawa and Erwa; and his younger brothers, Siwa, Wuwa, Liuwa, and Qiwa. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Dawa| | Erwa| | Siwa| | Wuwa| | Liuwa| | Qiwa|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule The following schedule has been tested on a sunny Thursday with no interfering missions. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Ah, I heard about you. Name's Sanwa, nice to meet you, Builder! ;Stranger * I love life here in Portia, it is really peaceful and relaxing. * The life here in Portia is so cozy, you can just feel it in your heart. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. * Welcome to Portia. Hope you'll like it here. I'm sure you'll have an easy time of getting to know everyone as we're pretty inclusive here! * I asked Oaks who cuts his hair. He said Abu does. I wonder how he does it, with his claws? You know what? Why does Abu wear a bathrobe anywhere ? |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I tried the Portia Hot Pot once since a friend told me it's not spicy, so I believed him and... well, he's not my friend anymore. * I never liked the texture of noodles no matter how good they looked and smelled, but that's just me. ;Ask about work *(I assume it is difficult to style people's hair?) ** Yeah, exactly. Especially that you can only know how the hairstyle looks like on you when it is done. So no regret. *(People tell me that you are good at styling hair.) ** Haha, it depends. Come to me when you want to get your hair done. ***(I don't mind giving it a try.) **** I will not disappoint you, I promise. ***(I am okay, thank you. Actually, I quite like my current hairstyle.) **** Ok, if that is what you want. But I am sure you will soon change your mind. ;Casual talk * I've been to Walnut Groove, that's where I learned to style hair. ;Compliment *(You have some skills with scissors!) ** Oh yah, people say I was born with a pair of scissors in my hands. Hahah. Seriously though, I trained for 10 years. *(I like the hairstyles you come up with.) ** I think about new ones all the time, gotta keep my customers happy, yah know? |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Even though my bros are here, I still don't like eating hotpot. Gift |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar RPS Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Vegetable *Dislikes Spicy Food and Spaghetti |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Mapo Tofu because it is both Vegetable and Spicy Food. }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Trivia *The Hulu Brothers correspond to the color scheme of the rainbow. In Sanwa's case, he represents yellow. *''San'' in Chinese means "three", corresponding to the fact that he is the third oldest Hulu Brother. *If you find 2 Lens in the Abandoned Mine it will start a quest to bring it to the research center. Complete the quest to get color blind correcting glasses. Go find Sanwa, give him the glasses and convince him to open his Barber Shop again. You will gain friendship with Sanwa AND +10 friendship with the whole town. *To give him his glasses, you need to have them selected and go talk to him. You'll need to tell him to 'man up' and he will wear them. Category:Characters Category:Hulu Brothers Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors